


The Ebon Blade

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [95]
Category: Phantasy Star III
Genre: Creepy, Demons, Drabble, Gen, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Rhys picks up Orakio's black sword from where it was sealed in the ancient shrine.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	The Ebon Blade

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 42 'sword'

Nothing delayed their journey as Wren's submarine form conveyed them through the weed-choked palace sunk into the briny murk. It wasn't even a maze - if anything, the spiral path was drawing them in, a ritual procession made specifically for them. Still, the atmosphere was more oppressive than any monster-infested nest. 

Aron heard the malevolent whispers before he even closed his hand around the red-brocaded hilt of the black-bladed sword. As he grew closer, their twisted urging was more and more convincing. Wild power coursed through him.

That was when he clearly heard Dark Force speak for the first time.


End file.
